Gods Don't Hate
by TheXReaper
Summary: AU. Lucy confronts God about her life. Based on “Why do Gods Hate?” by Lord of the Land of Fire. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Elfen Lied

Summary: AU. Lucy confronts God about her life. Based on "Why do Gods Hate?" by Lord of the Land of Fire

Gods Don't Hate

Lucy felt the endless pain enveloping her senses. She destroyed everything. Using millions of vectors, she sent them straight down to the center of the earth. Working on a sub-atomic level, Lucy physically shattered the bonds of the radioactive elements of the center of the earth. This caused a chain reaction, creating several megaton blasts that, for lack of a better term, blew up the earth. This action, however, drained her of her energy. Her body dissolved, muscles and ligaments falling apart at the molecular level. Not that she would've lived either way. No planet, no capacity for life.

The pain was so great, she thought she was in hell, that is if there _was_ one. _Yeah, that sounds about right. Since the Gods hate me, where else would I end up?_ Lucy thought ruefully.

"I don't hate you, Lucy." The voice shocked her out of her reverie. She looked up immediately. There was no chaos or destruction, she saw only white. She was in a white void, it went on for an eternity. Several yards before her, she saw a being. She didn't know how to describe it. It was an entity, it had no specific gender. It's features were gentle, some exquisitely feminine, others obviously masculine. It looked purely human. Genderless.

"Who're you? And where am I?" She asked rudely. The gentle entity smiled gently.

"You don't know? I'm God." Lucy was speechless. _God!?_ What was this guy talking about.

"As for where you are, well, that's hard to say." God chuckled. The entity became serious. "Why did you do the things you did, Lucy?" Lucy seemed appalled. Wasn't God supposed to see _everything_?

"Because I wanted to. My life was hell, and then I finally broke. I suppose most of it could be chalked up to these instincts that won't shut up." God looked impassive. "Why?" It was a simple question, but God understood. _Why was I born this way? Why did they treat me that way?_ Millions of questions must be going through her head.

"I couldn't do anything. I know what you're thinking, 'You're _God_, you could do whatever you want!'" God looked off to the side. "When I created man, I decided I would _never_ interfere with free will. Nor would I interfere with the actions of man. I want humans to choose _me_ over evil. If I could manipulate free will, it would render everything redundant. So I am forced to watch as my children hate each other, hurt each other, and kill each other. I cry for every innocent victim, I cried for you, Lucy." God said sadly.

"What about my horns?" Lucy asked softly.

"Those are naturally occurring. I also don't interfere with nature. Nature isn't all knowing, like I am, but usually it's products are good, not self-destructive like the dicloni." God stated. "You are still innocent, Lucy. Due to what you are, and your treatment, your mind was twisted and distorted to the point nothing mattered anymore." God said. God was pensive. "I'm going to set everything right. The Dicloni race will never have existed, and hopefully your life will not be as bad." God had a knowing smile. The world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy found herself in a small clearing. She recognized it, it was where she first met Kohta. She heard rustling behind her. She turned to look at the source of the noise. A small, nine year old boy emerged. _Kohta!?_ The boy looked at her intently.

"Cool." He muttered. Lucy knew what was coming. Her horns. "You've got red hair!" He exclaimed. _What!_ Lucy slowly brought her hand up. She felt the side of her head. Nothing. No strange protrusions, or horns. She focused on the rock behind Kohta, attempting to use her vectors to lift it.Again, nothing.She was _FREE!!_ No more!

"…ame?" Kohta asked.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I said, 'I'm Kohta, what's your name?'" He repeated.

"I'm…Kaede." She finished with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sup guys. **

**I read "Why Do Gods Hate?" by Lord Of The Land Of Fire, and I thought this might be a good continuation. I don't really like tragedies (And I love Shakespeare, Go Figure), and while LOTLOF's story was good, I couldn't help but feel Lucy deserved a second chance. No I did not ask permission to write this. I am sorry. I just don't feel like logging in and PM'ing LOTLOF and waiting for a response. However, Lord Of The Land Of Fire, if you ask, I will remove this story. Like I said, I did not ask permission, so I put this story in your hands LOTLOF. In fact, I credit him for the idea for this. So please, tell me what you think.**

**P.S.-I am sorry if my idea of God offends you, or your religion. I'm roman catholic, so I based god off of my belief (Fair, Forgiving. Etc.). Again I am sorry if this offends any of you.**


End file.
